


Переписывая звёзды

by Mister_Key



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: на самом деле Финеас Барнум любит свою жену, правда. Это АУ и ООС, основанное на вот этой сцене, выдернутой из контекста. 2100 слов, много отсылок к песням, довольно мягкая нца, юст и определённый ХЭ.





	Переписывая звёзды

— Я — твой шанс. Здесь, сегодня. Ну же, Филлип, соглашайся.

Глаза у Барнума горят истинной верой в невозможное: глаза жулика, что умеет заражать своими завиральными идеями и вести за собой в пропасть, глаза гаммельнского крысолова и фанатика, но Филлип позволяет себе на мгновение в них засмотреться. 

Поверить Барнуму он даже не пытается: опасная это дорожка. Под самым куполом и без страховочного троса.

— Просто поверь, — продолжает Барнум с той же невыносимой, неотразимой уверенностью в том, что говорит правду, что привлекает к его шоу столько неискушённых сердец. — Ты живёшь как в клетке, раз за разом играешь одну и ту же пьесу. Хочешь — и я вытащу тебя из неё, легко и просто. Даже ключ отдам.

— Сумасшествие, — бормочет Филлип в собственную стопку. Напиток в ней точь-в-точь такой, чтоб ещё разок глянуть Барнуму в глаза, потерять голову и согласиться — тут и золото, и травяная зелень, и тёплый ореховый. Золото, понятно, фальшивка и мишура, зато задор настоящий, и так хочется сдаться, что сводит всё внутри. — Ты и сам безнадёжный сумасшедший, Финеас, и меня хочешь утащить за собой.

— Ну и что же? — Барнум дёргает плечом. — Немножко сумасшествия делает вещи ярче. Рискни, Филлип. Посмотришь, что на другой стороне. Уверяю, тебе понравится.

— Ну да, мне понравится потерять всё, что имею, — напоминает Филлип сам себе. Крепкий глоток обжигает глотку и скорее протрезвляет, чем дурманит. Опьянел он давным-давно, и не от эликсира безрассудной храбрости и будущего похмелья, что хранится в дубовых бочках. — А имею не так уж мало, Барнум, и вполне себе наслаждаюсь жизнью. Высший свет, связи, дамы, развлечения...

— Да ведь ты умираешь, — перебив, негромко произносит Барнум. — Серьёзно, Филлип, ты хочешь прожить собственную жизнь именно так? Да каждый чёртов день отбирает по кусочку настоящего тебя и заменяет десятым графом Карлайл!

— Двенадцатым, — резко отвечает Филлип. Что этот безродный сын портного смыслит в генеалогии! Что смыслит в нём, двенадцатом потомке семейства?

Кажется, не так уж мало. Как хороший дрессировщик знает, что нужно зверю, ласка или хлыст, так и Барнум обращается с ним. Всего несколько слов какого-то циркача, а в груди уже поднимаются ярость и тоска, и злоба — на Финнеаса Барнума, чёрт бы его побрал, и его принципиальную неспособность оставить вещи такими, какими те есть. 

— Двенадцатым, — отмахивается Барнум. — Какая разница? От них остались только портреты в фамильной галерее. Не позволяй проделать с собой тот же фокус, дружище.

— Фокусы по твоей части, — огрызается Филлип. — Живи как умеешь, а мне оставь мою жизнь. И налей ещё.

Новая порция выпивки, как по мановению волшебной палочки, возникает перед ним до того ловко, что хочется оглядеться и отыскать спрятавшегося под стойкой престидижитатора.

Вместо фокусника в шитой звёздами и полумесяцами мантии под стойкой обнаруживаются только ноги Барнума. Длинные, мускулистые — не зря тот так отплясывает на шоу, — и слишком широко расставленные. Отчего-то это зрелище завораживает, и только сознание того, как глупо он выглядит, наполовину свесившись под стойку, приводит Филлипа в чувство.

— Я в порядке, — твёрдо говорит он, выпрямляясь. — Веришь ты или нет — я в порядке. Да и что я получил бы, согласившись? Скандал на весь высший свет, отцовское проклятье, жизнь бродячего циркача?

Несколько секунд Барнум просто смотрит на него так, что всё тело опаляет жаром. Что это, как он это делает? Ещё один из множества фокусов? Обман, конечно же, обман — сусальное золото, стекляшки вместо рубинов и сапфиров, рыбья чешуя вместо жемчуга, и всегда, всегда есть страховочный канат, но прямо сейчас он, Филлип Карлайл, задыхаясь, падает с оглушительной высоты.

— Ты мог бы пожить хоть немного, — почти шепчет Барнум, и будь он проклят за то, что будит в его душе. Вот так стараешься всю жизнь, полешь себя, как непослушный газон, выдираешь сорняки недозволенных чувств, обрезаешь ветки случайных порочных связей, приводишь собственную душу в порядок, установленный предками, а потом является этот парвеню и первым делом разбивает посередине выхолощенного английского газона возмутительный цирковой шатёр, в котором чего только нет. Кроме общественного одобрения, разумеется — но зачем оно, если есть тайны и заморские редкости, и самый маленький в мире человечек, и самый большой? 

Филлип молчит, завороженный мысленной картиной. Как наяву, из-под отброшенного полосатого полога выкатываются жонглёры, ловко перекидываясь мячиками, Генерал Том-с-Пальчик выскакивает верхом на лошади, паля из обоих стволов, дочь вождя индейского племени Ду-Хам-Ми выпрыгивает на траву в ошеломляющем сальто-мортале, обезьянка в пёстрой ливрее уже качается на верёвке, а слоны, почуяв волю, трубят вовсю и так машут ушами, что весь шатёр ходит ходуном... и среди всего этого безумия — он, ФиллипКарлайл, смеётся и примеряет цилиндр, как корону.

— Решать тебе, — шепчет Барнум, и его слова текут гладко и обжигающе, как глоток пьянящего солнца. Почуяв его жар, сердце пропускает удар за ударом, сжимается — глупое, глупое! — и отчаянно жаждет того, что запретно. — Решать только тебе. И в этом, и во всём другом.

— Это уж слишком, — выдыхает Филлип. Слоны и жирафы, и тысячи заморских диковин, не говоря уж о пёстрой стайке тех, кого молва честит уродцами Барнума, а сам Финеас зовёт друзьями, рассыпаются перед его внутренним взором. Это слишком, с этим безумием пора кончать, он и так слишком увлёкся, и эту невероятную сцену невозможно вставить ни в одну из пьес, он-то, в отличие от Барнума, не привык шокировать публику своими творениями.Цилиндр, шарф, трость, самообладание — всё, что нужно джентльмену для путешествия из мечты в реальность, и он готов уйти. — Хватит. Звучит интригующе, но мы оба знаем, что это невозможно. 

Финеас встаёт следом и — невероятно — кивает бармену, без слов призывая уйти. Тот, привычный ко всему, исчезает так стремительно, словно ждал приказа. 

— Если ты захочешь, — хрипловато предлагает Барнум, — я докажу тебе, что невозможного не существует.

— Ну так перепиши звёзды, под которыми я родился!

Почему он всё ещё здесь? Почему не уходит, как должен, не возвращается к жизни, за которую любой отдал бы всё, что угодно? 

Потому что ничего и никогда не хотел так, как хочет сейчас. Никогда и никого.

Шагнув к нему, Барнум ловит концы шарфа, точно поводья взбесившегося жеребца, тянет к себе, смотрит так, словно тоже видит цветной шатёр и вспышки фейерверков, россыпью ненастоящих звёзд полыхающих в небе.

— Я могу зажечь для тебя новые, — говорит он, придвинувшись так близко, что Филлипу кажется — ничего не стоит провалиться туда, где жемчуга невиданных морей лежат горстями, только подбери, и каждый может пройти по стропе под самым куполом и взлететь, обретя крылья. — Хочешь?

— Хочу, — выдыхает Филлип всем собой, и речь сейчас совсем не о смешном цирке Барнума, хотя о нём, конечно, тоже. Разве все они не живут в огромном шатре, унизанном звёздами — упрямыми, колючими? — Хочу тебя. К тебе. Не тот секрет, что я стал бы скрывать. 

Эту секунду стоило бы высечь в мраморе, положить на музыку, поставить на сцене. Филлип на мгновение представляет себе, как публика приняла бы такой сюжет: двое мужчин кружат в опасном танце, приближаясь и отдаляясь, точно пара гимнастов под самым куполом. Ошибка — смерть, и нет никакого смысла в таком риске, но нельзя перестать танцевать, потому что шоу должно продолжаться.

— Хочешь… меня?

Это не первый раз, когда Барнум кажется растерянным, почти испуганным. Филлип видел его таким: с приоткрытым ртом и влажными от избытка чувств глазами, только это всегда было не для него, графа Карлайл, а для того из труппы, кто ухитрялся выдать новый сногсшибательный трюк. Барнум смотрит так, когда поражён до глубины души, до временной немоты, и Филлип купался бы в этом взгляде, если б мог. 

— Хочу, — он едва шевелит губами. В голове проносится целый миллион фантазий: Финеас на коленях, на спине, Финеас, связанный шёлковым шарфом, он сам в лучшей ложе смотрит новую программу и не видит арены за пеленой разноцветного конфетти, и Барнум не видит её тоже, стоя на коленях и работая языком, и эти невозможно длинные сильные ноги… — Я никогда этого не получу, так ведь?

— Ну, — почти так же обморочно отвечает Барнум, и чуть тянет за концы шарфа, всё ещё зажатые в кулаке, — я собирался дать тебе процентов семь от сборов, но ты, кажется, замахнулся на большее.

— Удивил тебя? — невольно улыбается Филлип и сам чувствует, какая это кривая ухмылка. Как Барнум умудряется заставить тебя улыбнуться даже над адской пропастью — бог весть. — Немного же ты знаешь о старых семьях с Альбиона.

Барнум мотает головой, точно признавая его правоту, и наматывает конец шарфа на кулак; теперь они дышат одним воздухом, и тот — как джинн, выпущенный из заросшей мхом бутыли, обещает так много. 

— Я… никогда, — шепчет Барнум, и это звучит капитуляцией. — Не знаю, как.

— Семь процентов? — поддразнивает Филлип, понимая, что оба валятся с головокружительной высоты, и нужно успеть насладиться моментом. Внизу — опилки, вверху — взбесившиеся звёзды, и некому поймать, подставив ладони, да и не нужно их ловить. — Я же не младенец, Барнум. Восемнадцать было бы в самый раз.

Коленом Барнум касается его колена, бедром — бедра, если придвинуться чуть ближе, можно обжечься даже сквозь ткань, и Филлип, конечно, придвигается, смотрит в растерянное лицо великого жулика и вдохновенного фантазёра. Тот словно качается на волнах, вперёд и назад, и видит всё, что скрывает неведомое жаркое море: тут и кракен, и последняя в мире русалка, и жемчуг, дрожащий, сияющий жемчуг полными горстями, и армады затонувших кораблей со всеми их сокровищами, и звёзды. Целые россыпи звёзд, срывающихся одна за другой.

— Во…семнадцать… слишком много, — каким-то чудом выдыхает он, и Филлип чувствует первый жгучий раскат будущей грозы там, где его касаются пальцы. Длинные, удивительно беспомощные, горячие сквозь сукно, они зажигают Филлипа, как цепочку факелов над ареной: сначала один, потом другой, потом — стремительная река огней, обещающая скорое шоу. — Я сам… о-о-ох, Филлип…

Это так просто: прокладывать ему путь. Показывать, как и что делать, чтобы вспыхнувший огонь захватил обоих и горел всё ярче. Ноги, сводящие его с ума, подрагивают, и Филлип подталкивает Барнума назад, заставляет опереться поясницей на стойку с забытыми стопками. Давно ли оба так набрались, что впору было плясать на ней, и давно ли оба опьянели друг от друга до того, что готовы устроиться прямо здесь, отбросив всякую осторожность? 

Барнум жарко дышит ему в шею, пальцы его обретают уверенность и, расправившись с тугими пуговками, ныряют внутрь. 

— Ты сам — что? — выдыхает Филлип, зная, что пропал. С Барнумом он готов на большее, чем сделаться посмешищем всего города. Он готов летать и падать вечно, к самым ледяным звёздам и, задыхаясь, в самые глубокие пропасти — лишь бы только оставаться рядом с тем единственным безумцем, что в серости и скуке постылого мира дюжинами дюжин находит чудеса, а если не хватает — делает их сам. — Будешь… торговаться?

— Иди ты… — выговаривает Барнум и крепче сжимает его член. Филлип коротко стонет и наклоняется вперёд, впиваясь в жёсткие губы — огненные, ни разу не пробованные, дурманные губы шулера, обманщика, искусителя, самозваного короля и господа бога в собственном мире, накрытом шатром. Пальцами он гладит, подёргивает, обводит по влажной головке, сжимает и водит вверх и вниз, кожей чувствуя частое дыхание и отчаянно резкий пульс. Такой бывает у гимнастов после особенно сложных трюков, и прямо сейчас он, наследник благородного рода…

Мысль отрезает, как ножом, потому что Финеас стонет, делает невозможное движение бёдрами и почти балетным па разворачивает его к стойке, вжимает, продолжая гладить и поджигать каждым касанием. Филлип отвечает тем же, и несколько секунд они почти что танцуют, целуясь, лаская друг друга и не уступая друг другу ни в чём, зная, что сейчас, вот сейчас мир вспыхнет миллионом несуществующих, восхитительных, ярчайших цветов.

Потом Филлип сдаётся и запрокидывает голову, разрывая поцелуй и подставляя шею. Шарф давно ускользнул и лежит теперь на полу шёлковой змеёй, забытый и ненужный, и новый поцелуй жёстких губ Барнума приходится в обнажённую шею, заставляет шагнуть через край, сорваться с трапеции и падать, беззвучно крича, и это самая прекрасная смерть, какую только можно вообразить. Невиданная радуга вспыхивает перед глазами, и последнее, что Филлип осознаёт, скользя в бесконечную бездну чудес — он падает не один.

Привычный мир возвращается медленно, осколками. Быстро сохнущая лужица спиртного на стойке. Чудом не разбившаяся стопка на полу. Собственное заполошное дыхание, медленно приходящее в норму. Горячее сильное тело рядом, колкая тень щетины на щеке — кончив, Барнум так и остался стоять вплотную, жар его кожи дразнит чувства и заставляет хотеть большего.

— Бонус, — шепчет Филлип, и Барнум, сморгнув невольную пелену недавнего наслаждения, смотрит на него иронически. Хорошо. Двенадцатому графу Карлайл всегда нравились мужчины с характером, не расплывающиеся в медузу после первого же раза. — Если это будет постоянно, я соглашусь и на десять процентов.

— Девять. Может быть, — Финеас выдыхает остатки горячего воздуха, застрявшие в груди, и сам себя обрывает, — десять. 

Филлип согласился бы и на пять. Да что там, он бы ещё и сверху приплатил, только Барнуму об этом знать не обязательно. Каждому выскочке нужен кто-то, кто поможет ему обтесаться и втереться в высшее общество, каждому циркачу — тот, кто проверит страховку и замок на клетке льва, а деловому человеку со склонностью рисковать всем — тот, кто позаботится о будущем и припасёт денег на чёрный день.

Филлипу просто нужен этот невероятный обманщик. 

— Десять, — подтверждает он и, позабыв об обстоятельствах, протягивает Барнуму перепачканную спермой ладонь. Тот, коротко усмехнувшись, предлагает свою — ничуть не лучше.

— Поздравляю вас, мистер Барнум, — пытаясь отдышаться и стряхнуть накатившую истому, язвит Филлип, — теперь у вас есть младший партнёр.

Невероятно, но Финеас улыбается так, словно ему только что подарили самого настоящего единорога. И живого утконоса. Филлип до сих пор уверен, что с этим зверем не всё чисто, хоть его и нашли ещё до того, как Барнум родился. Может, ухитрился каким-то образом подделать документы, а то и в прошлое скататься, но придумать такого зверя мог только один человек, это точно.

— Партнёр? Скорее уж, очень дорогостоящий ученик, — усмехается Барнум, и Филлип ухмыляется в ответ.

Все звёзды, которые Барнум только что украл для него с небес, сейчас бессильны перед ним.

**Author's Note:**

> Та самая сцена
> 
> https://youtu.be/GimrxP2U0ZE


End file.
